uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ex 23/kjv
: }|1| 23:1 Thou shalt not raise a false report: put not thine hand with the wicked to be an unrighteous witness. }} : }|2| 23:2 Thou shalt not follow a multitude to do evil; neither shalt thou speak in a cause to decline after many to wrest judgment: }} : }|3| 23:3 Neither shalt thou countenance a poor man in his cause. }} : }|4| 23:4 If thou meet thine enemy's ox or his ass going astray, thou shalt surely bring it back to him again. }} : }|5| 23:5 If thou see the ass of him that hateth thee lying under his burden, and wouldest forbear to help him, thou shalt surely help with him. }} : }|6| 23:6 Thou shalt not wrest the judgment of thy poor in his cause. }} : }|7| 23:7 Keep thee far from a false matter; and the innocent and righteous slay thou not: for I will not justify the wicked. }} : }|8| 23:8 And thou shalt take no gift: for the gift blindeth the wise, and perverteth the words of the righteous. }} : }|9| 23:9 Also thou shalt not oppress a stranger: for ye know the heart of a stranger, seeing ye were strangers in the land of Egypt. }} : }|10| 23:10 And six years thou shalt sow thy land, and shalt gather in the fruits thereof: }} : }|11| 23:11 But the seventh year thou shalt let it rest and lie still; that the poor of thy people may eat: and what they leave the beasts of the field shall eat. In like manner thou shalt deal with thy vineyard, and with thy oliveyard. }} : }|12| 23:12 Six days thou shalt do thy work, and on the seventh day thou shalt rest: that thine ox and thine ass may rest, and the son of thy handmaid, and the stranger, may be refreshed. }} : }|13| 23:13 And in all things that I have said unto you be circumspect: and make no mention of the name of other gods, neither let it be heard out of thy mouth. }} : }|14| 23:14 Three times thou shalt keep a feast unto me in the year. }} : }|15| 23:15 Thou shalt keep the feast of unleavened bread: (thou shalt eat unleavened bread seven days, as I commanded thee, in the time appointed of the month Abib; for in it thou camest out from Egypt: and none shall appear before me empty:) }} : }|16| 23:16 And the feast of harvest, the firstfruits of thy labours, which thou hast sown in the field: and the feast of ingathering, which is in the end of the year, when thou hast gathered in thy labours out of the field. }} : }|17| 23:17 Three times in the year all thy males shall appear before the LORD God. }} : }|18| 23:18 Thou shalt not offer the blood of my sacrifice with leavened bread; neither shall the fat of my sacrifice remain until the morning. }} : }|19| 23:19 The first of the firstfruits of thy land thou shalt bring into the house of the LORD thy God. Thou shalt not seethe a kid in his mother's milk. }} : }|20| 23:20 Behold, I send an Angel before thee, to keep thee in the way, and to bring thee into the place which I have prepared. }} : }|21| 23:21 Beware of him, and obey his voice, provoke him not; for he will not pardon your transgressions: for my name is in him. }} : }|22| 23:22 But if thou shalt indeed obey his voice, and do all that I speak; then I will be an enemy unto thine enemies, and an adversary unto thine adversaries. }} : }|23| 23:23 For mine Angel shall go before thee, and bring thee in unto the Amorites, and the Hittites, and the Perizzites, and the Canaanites, the Hivites, and the Jebusites: and I will cut them off. }} : }|24| 23:24 Thou shalt not bow down to their gods, nor serve them, nor do after their works: but thou shalt utterly overthrow them, and quite break down their images. }} : }|25| 23:25 And ye shall serve the LORD your God, and he shall bless thy bread, and thy water; and I will take sickness away from the midst of thee. }} : }|26| 23:26 There shall nothing cast their young, nor be barren, in thy land: the number of thy days I will fulfil. }} : }|27| 23:27 I will send my fear before thee, and will destroy all the people to whom thou shalt come, and I will make all thine enemies turn their backs unto thee. }} : }|28| 23:28 And I will send hornets before thee, which shall drive out the Hivite, the Canaanite, and the Hittite, from before thee. }} : }|29| 23:29 I will not drive them out from before thee in one year; lest the land become desolate, and the beast of the field multiply against thee. }} : }|30| 23:30 By little and little I will drive them out from before thee, until thou be increased, and inherit the land. }} : }|31| 23:31 And I will set thy bounds from the Red sea even unto the sea of the Philistines, and from the desert unto the river: for I will deliver the inhabitants of the land into your hand; and thou shalt drive them out before thee. }} : }|32| 23:32 Thou shalt make no covenant with them, nor with their gods. }} : }|33| 23:33 They shall not dwell in thy land, lest they make thee sin against me: for if thou serve their gods, it will surely be a snare unto thee. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *